Tickle Fight!
by fantasticality
Summary: A typical Zutara fanfic, written by an author who had her dreams of Zutara crushed by Nickelodeon. Zuko and Katara bond through a tickle fight. Set after the Ember Island Players.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**This is just another cheesy Zutara fanfic from a supporter who had her dreams crushed by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Tickle Fight!

After a week of intense training, the group had decided to take time off to go to the beach to recuperate.

Katara sighed. What an idiot, she thought, glancing at Sokka, who was shamelessly flirting with Suki. Was it just her, or were his flirting techniques extremely cheesy? No, it couldn't just be her.

In a way, she envied the lovesick couple. They had something together that Katara had always wanted, and probably wouldn't get anytime soon. Of course, she could always be with Aang; he had made his feelings pretty clear after the play. But she couldn't pretend that she loved Aang, as a lover, and just hope to fall in love with him later in life. It wasn't fair to him, or her.

She glanced at Toph, who was currently talking with Zuko. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she assumed Toph was teasing Zuko about something, as his face was flushed. She strained her ears, to see if she could pick up any parts of the conversation.

"Lemme touch your scar. I wanna see how big it is."

"No." Zuko said firmly. Katara could see Toph's face mold into a pout.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like people touching it."

Hah! He had let her touch the scar at Ba Sing Se.

At that, Toph pounced on Zuko, tickling him. "You. Will. Let. Me!"

"N-no!" Zuko was laughing with Toph, a handsome smile on his face. His smile always seemed to make her heart skip a beat. She wondered if she had the same effect on him. She wouldn't know; she had just forgiven him the week before. And even if they were on friendly terms, they didn't talk often.

Katara was jolted out of her thoughts when Toph yelled, "Katara! Help me!"

Laughing at the blind girl's antics, she walked over to the duo, her hands making groping motions. "Okay, Toph. The first one to make him squeal like Sokka wins!" They all shared a laugh at the subtle insult.

"Tickle fight!"

The pair of girls attacked the firebender with brushes on his bare stomach. Zuko exploded in laughs. They continued onto this for a small while, rolling around slightly. Somehow, during the 'tickle attack,' Toph had sneaked away, leaving only Zuko and Katara.

Soon, the laughter and attacks slowed down, leaving only the sound of Sokka, Suki, and Aang's voices. It was then that the two noticed their position; Katara was straddling Zuko's waist, her arms propping her body above Zuko's.

Blue eyes locked with golden.

Before each of them knew it, they found themselves leaning in towards each other. When their lips were an inch away from each others', Zuko paused. "Are you sure you want to do this, Katara?" he whispered.

Katara felt an involuntary shiver throughout her body. "I wouldn't have it any other way." And with that, she closed the distance between them.

She could feel him smile slightly into the kiss. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Happily, she complied, opening her mouth slightly to allow entrance. He took advantage of this, and pushed his tongue gently into her mouth, exploring every cavern and crevice. Gods, she tasted good.

Even as the kiss turned into a full blown make-out session, Zuko was still a complete gentleman. His hands were always at her neck or on her waist, never anywhere inappropriate.

When air became a necessity, they broke away, panting slightly. "Wow." Katara whispered, leaning her head on his chest.

"That was amazing," Zuko replied. As are you, he thought, happily. "So, you don't mind kissing me?"

"Of course I don't mind. If I did, wouldn't I have pulled away?"

Zuko nodded. "True. So then you won't mind if I do this…" Leaving the conversation with those words, he captured her lips once more.

While the first kiss was gentle, and tentative, this one was needy, harder, and even more passionate. Somehow, throughout the kiss, they switched the positions, with Zuko on top of Katara. It wasn't that she didn't mind. She had control of the last kiss; it was his turn to show what he was capable of.

A loud cough interrupted them. They looked up simultaneously, only to see Sokka glaring down at them. Embarrassedly, the previously kissing couple got up to face a livid Sokka.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Zuko winced slightly at the volume. Did he have to talk so loud?

"Nothing that you don't do with Suki!" Katara retorted.

"At least we don't have two make-out sessions in a row!"

"At least Zuko and I don't flirt shamelessly!"

"Are you kidding me?! You two flirt so obviously, it's painful to watch!"

"When do we do that?!"

"At least ten times a day!"

"Oh please! We don't do it that often!"

"Hah! So you admit that you two flirt!"

"I-no- Ugh, you're so infuriating, Sokka!" Katara shouted, promptly hitting him upside the head, and stalked off, dragging Zuko along with her.

In the distance, Sokka saw Haru, the Duke, Teo, and Chit Sang hand Toph a handful of silver coins. He distinctly heard Toph say, "Pay up! They got together!"

* * *

Once they were far away from Sokka, they stopped in a secluded area of the house. "Now, where were we?" Zuko whispered.

Katara let out a giggle. "I believe we were here." And she kissed his lips fervently. She felt Zuko chuckle slightly against her lips, then press harder, adding more passion.

"K-Katara?"

The embracing couple pulled away from each other to turn to the source of the voice. Katara paled. It was Aang.

* * *

**Yes, this is a stupid cliffy, which I know is probably unoriginal. But I had to write a Zutara fanfic that bashed Aang somewhat. Frankly, he annoys me. I apologize to Aang lovers. But really, if you liked Aang, then why are you reading this?**

**Review!**

**Addition from 2013: HEY. ZUTARA HATER 360. Stop acting like you're twelve (which was, coincidentally, how old I was when I wrote this story) and leave a real message, not three anonymous ones. If you have a problem with me or my story, PM me. Why the hell are you, a so-called "zutara hater" on a Zutara fanfic from _five years ago? _Get the fuck out.  
**

**And frankly, if you're going to call me a buffoon, at least spell it right, you nescient fool. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. Why do we have to do disclaimers again?**

**The last chapter of Tickle Fight! Beware of slight Aang bashing. I apologize in advance to Aang lovers. But frankly, I'm not really sorry.**

Tickle Fight!

"K-Katara? Zuko? W-what's going on?"

"Uh… Aang! It's not what it looks like!"

Aang shot Katara a pointed glare. "It looks to me like my firebending teacher and my waterbending teacher are kissing."

"Okay… it is what it looks like."

"How could you do this to me? You know how I felt about you, Katara!"

"And I'm sorry, Aang," she pleaded. "But you have to understand that I don't feel that way about you!"

"So you did mean what your character said in the play!"

"N-no! I wasn't attracted to Zuko in the beginning! But, I'm sorry Aang. That's the only thing that was a lie. I-I do think of you as a brother. Nothing more. I'm sorry."

"But Katara! You can't! I love you, remember? Does Zuko love you?"

Zuko decided at that time to interject. "Yes. I love Katara more than anything."

Katara turned to Zuko with wide eyes. She hadn't expected him to say that. "Y-you do?"

Zuko looked at Katara with an affectionate smile. "Of course I do. Since I joined your group." She blushed crimson.

"Hello? I'm still here!"

"Aang, listen. I've made it clear before that I was confused about us."

"But you're not confused anymore, right?"

"Yes, Aang. I'm not confused anymore."

Aang looked elated. "Good! So are you coming with me?"

Katara looked exasperated. "No, Aang. I'm staying with Zuko. I-I love him."

Aang was devastated. "N-no, Katara! Has he brainwashed you, or something? We kissed! We've spent almost a year together! Zuko's only been with us for less than a couple of weeks!"

And here I thought Aang liked me. Zuko thought, dryly.

"No, he hasn't brainwashed me! And he's proven himself! He's helped Sokka rescue Suki and my father, and he's helped me find my mother's killer!"

"And I haven't? Is being the Avatar isn't enough for you?!" By now, Aang's face was streaked with tears.

"It's not a matter of proving yourself! I fell in love with him for him! An earnest young man who's honest, kind, brave, and caring!"

"So what am I?! A little kid who's annoying you?!"

"Are you listening to me? I said I fell in love with Zuko for Zuko! And right now, you're starting to act like what you're description of yourself!" Katara's eyes softened, and she lowered her voice. "Listen to me, Aang. You're a great kid. You're smart, funny, talented, all the things a girl could want and more. And you'll meet a girl who'll fall in love with you completely. But that girl isn't me.

"I'm sorry, Aang. I love you, you have to understand that. But my love for you is completely platonic. I'm sorry."

"Stop, Katara," Aang said. "I-it's okay. If you're happy… I'm happy. Even if I'd be even happier if you were happy with me. Just promise me, that you'll be happy with Zuko. Okay?"

Katara sent him a breathtaking smile that made Zuko's heart skip a beat. "Of course, Aang."

"And Zuko? If you hurt her, you answer to me!" The situation was somewhat comical. A twelve-year-old boy, no taller than Zuko's shoulder was threatening _him, _someone four years his elder and over a head taller.

Zuko nodded. "Of course, Aang," he said, earnestly. "I'd never dream of hurting her."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go find Toph. I owe her something." Aang said, wiping his tears away, walking away from the couple. I guess we were never meant to be, Aang thought. At least she's happy.

Katara sighed. "That was dramatic."

Zuko nodded. "I suppose. But it was essential."

"I suppose," Katara agreed. "I just wish that he didn't find out so… harshly."

"Yes, that opinion is mutual. But, he was going to find out sooner or later, if we were going to stay together, I mean."

"What do you mean, _if_? I plan on staying together."

The firebender smiled. "Good." And then he kissed her. And this time, they were uninterrupted.

* * *

"Come on, Twinkletoes. Pay up. Sparky loves Sugar Queen."

Aang sighed. "As much as I'm against this sort of stuff, I had to make a bet I was sure of. And now, it backfires one me!" he griped.

"Yeah, yeah. Quit your moaning. Just hand over the money." Toph stated, holding her hand out.

Aang sighed as he handed her a handful of silver pieces. I am never betting against Toph again.

**Hope you like it! Yes, it's short. And yes, I realize I made Aang out to be a brat, but I had to. I'm not particularly fond of Aang. Sorry to Aang lovers, but then again, if you liked Aang, you most likely wouldn't be reading a Zutara fic. Speaking of the fic, I know that I sped up Zuko and Katara's relationship a LOT, but I had to get the fic out of my system. I had my dreams crushed by the Season Finale, and I HAD to write this fic.**

**Review! **


End file.
